Choices
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: Percy is made into a god, but Aphrodite noses her way in before he becomes immortal. She notices he is in love. But with who?
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

"Perseus Jackson, step forward." Zeus bellowed. I took a shaky step forward, and bowed. My eyes were lowered so that I could only see his feet. Suddenly, he yelled for me to rise. I straightened my back out, and prepared for the worst.

"The council has decided, your reward will be internal god ship," I felt my jaw drop, and saw Annabeth glance over at me.

"You will become the Olympic God of Heroes, and the minor God of the Ocean." Zeus pronounced. Great. My worst fear will come true, then. My shoulders slumped, and as if on cue, Aphrodite gasped. All heads turned toward her, and watching her run up to Zeus to whisper something in his ear. A look of realization dawned on his face, and he was clearly amused by something. Zeus motioned for Aphrodite to sit back down. On the way back, she winked at me, and smiled at Annabeth. Uh-oh. She must have felt that I liked Annabeth. No, wait, scratch that. I loved Annabeth. No, still not it. Ha! Found it! I was IN love with Annabeth. Yep, that is exactly the matter. This can't be good, particularly if it means dealing with Athena.

"Change of plans, I need all mortals to leave. To discuss a...situation with the Olympians." Aphrodite announced. Well, let them do what they want to.

Grover walked over to where I was sitting, outside of the big double doors to the throne room.

"You should go talk to her, before they make you a god." He suggested. Oh gods, He was the best friend/satyr a half-blood could ever have.

"Thanks, G-man. I'll see you in a little while." I said. Grover nodded, and nudged me toward Annabeth. I jumped up, and walked over to her. I stood over her, trying to find the right words.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, still looking down at her book. I awkwardly shifted feet.

"Err; can I talk to you in private? Alone?" I inquired. She raised one of those perfect, blonde eyebrows. She stood up, leaving her book laying on the ground.

" Where to?" She asked me.

" I don't know, you got an idea?" i answered. She smirked.

" The best." She replied, grabbing my hand and dragging me off to... Zeus knows. We walked for what seemed like forever throught dense forest. We finally reached her destination. It was a beutiful waterfall, practicely surrounded by wild flowers. She picked a really romantic place.

" This is a place that Mom showed me. I've tried to come here every time we've come here." She said, sitting down in a bench near the bottom of the fall. The sun was shining down upon her, making her look like an angel. Her hair was shimmering, and her eyes were dancing, but held hints of grief and saddness. She noticed me staring, and smiled, making me fall deeper in love with her. I walked over to her, and sat on the bench beside her.

" Annabeth..." I started. But she said at the same time:

" Percy..."

I motioned for her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"Percy. If you are made a god, I'm going to miss you. A lot. It will probably be worse than... Never mind. You are my best friend. Ever. Even Thalia wasn't there when I needed her. And don't even bring up Luke. Percy, you have _ALWAYS_ been there for me. And I don't want that to end." She looked at me closely. Her grey eyes analyzing my features. I took her hands in mine.

"Annabeth, you are _NOT_ my best friend." I said, watching her slump. I felt really guilty doing this. I leaned closer to her ear.

"You're much more than that." I concluded. I leaned toward her mouth. She was wide-eyed, so either she was not expecting this, or didn't like/love me. But I still kept going, making my way, down the path toward Annabeth lips. She tilted her head ever-so slightly. I paused in front of her, centimeters away from her lips. She moved, to my dismay, away from me. (A/N: so cheesy paragraph, i know couldn't think of ways to describe it better.)

"Ah, Seaweed Brain, are gonna kiss me, or not?" She asked. And that's all it took me to capture her lips with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked calmly toward the throne room, or at least Annabeth did. I was about to be made a _god_! And then I was going to leave her forever. I sighed; I really didn't want to become a god without Annabeth beside me. She is my partner in "crime". It is me and her, and her and me. Seaweed Brain and his Wise Girl. Wise Girl and her Seaweed Brain. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. Yet we were opposites, physical and personality wise. I had dark eye, light eyes; while she had light hair and dark eyes. She was really smart while I had the biggest problems in Geometry! We were two fitting puzzle pieces, matching perfectly. A match made in Aphrodite's head. We were perfect together. We belonged together. Opposites do attract.

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth shaking my shoulders.

"Thank gods; I thought you had gone crazy." She sighed. I just shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about us." I answered. Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I scooped down to kiss her. Her lips felt like paradise. We stood that way for a long time, kissing passionately. I had even pushed Annabeth up against a nearby tree. We were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Annabeth and I whirled to face the sound. Grover stood there with a _very_ amused smirk on his face.

"Hey, the gods are calling for your presence, in the throne room. Better make it quick." He said. We glanced at each other, and then took off toward the gods. We stepped into the room, having every god and goddess stare at us.

"Annabeth Chase you are here by granted internal god ship, along with Perseus. You shall become the Queen of Heroes and the Minor god of Architecture. The official ceremony will take place in one week. Do whatever you want to between now and then. You are dismissed." Zeus proclaimed.

I turned to Annabeth. Her grey eyes were shining with unshed tears. She would stay forever with me. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She took my face into her hands. And then did something I thought I would never see Annabeth doing in front of her mom. She kissed me. Hard. My eyes automatically closed. Her lips tasted like sweet summer strawberries.

A throat cleared. Hermes had his hand over his mouth, trying to disguise his laughter for coughs. Aphrodite was doing a little happy dance. Athena on the other hand, looked as if she was about to kill me. Dad was beaming at me. Apollo rolled his eyes, while his sister just shrugged. Hera looked as if she was going to plan the worst wedding for us. Zeus was watching Athena, who was balling up her fist and release. Mr. D was cleaning out under his nails with a knife. Demeter and Persephone nodded. I looked over at the last Olympian. Hestia smiled at me. Ares was sitting down, rubbing his temples. Hades was beaming at his son, showing a very rare smile. I turned back toward Zeus and my father.

"Percy, You and Annabeth will be made gods in a week, so you better get done that you want to do while you're still human." Dad said. I bowed again before exiting the room.

"Hey, so what are you going to do now? I mean who to go see... Who to tell or what Percy?" Annabeth questioned. I thought for a second.

"Well, we could go visit our families and tell them?" I answered, even though it sounded like a question. She smiled.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, that's the smartest thing I've heard from you." Annabeth grinned, and kissed me on my cheek. Yep, I was defiantly in love with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

Yep, and I dont own PJO! R&R! please! and I need a list of monsters! please, i dont own a copy of the pjo cuz i read them at skool!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

SO SORRY! This is a Author's note. I am thinking of doing a PJO musical. (Own the idea/plot) Should I or should I not? I think I am anyway. But IDK. I need to know if someone thinks it's a good or stupid idea. Depends.

SO Should I or Should I not?

Has anyone seen Bruno Mars The Lazy Song video? It's so funny. The bad thing is that the monkeys look like him. And did you know the reason for Ke$ha's dollar sign on her name is that she was living off of food stamps before? She is one of my favorite female artist. And she inspires me. Whoops…. I am rambling. TTYL! (gods! I just didn't do that!)


	4. Chapter 4

I plopped down on my bunk-bed in the Poseidon cabin. We had just visited my mom and Paul. I was exhausted. Annabeth was too. She had taken in so much these last days. Luke was killed. Silena and numerous others died. And worst of it all becoming the Architect of Olympus, and a god. A God! It's already enough pressure being a god. I hope she is doing ok. I was answered by an invisible force snuggling into my side. I chuckled.

"Hey, Annabeth." Annabeth huffed.

"Nothing can get past you, can it Seaweed Brain?" She said, taking off her Yankee's baseball cap.

"Well, at least nothing I love can." I answered. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you love me?" I smiled. Annabeth smiled too.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson." She said. I kissed her on the forehead.

"But see I am IN love with you. So…beat that." I answered. She pursued her lips. I loved her face when it was like that. So thoughtful, it was adorable. She was silent.

"Oh! Got another! You definitely cannot beat this." I exclaimed. I motioned for her to get up. I pulled out the ring that Dad had given me. Inside the satin box, was a sea-diamond (A/N: i doubt sea diamonds exist) carved in the shape of a small oval. It was set upon a white-gold ring that was in-layed with opal. The opal gave it that really ocean feel. I turned to faced Annabeth. Her breath hitched at the sight of the ring. I got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I will and still do, love you for eternity. I would be most thrilled if you and I could spend that time period together. I love you. When I was in the Styx, I was thinking of YOU. YOU are my mortal tie to the world. Be with me forever. Who cares what other people think! Marry me. Marry me, Annabeth." I ranted. Annabeth placed her hands on my checks. She smiled, showing those elegant pearls inside her mouth. I really love her.

"Yes." She answered, capturing me into a bone-crushing hug. Annabeth squealed like an Aphrodite girl. I pulled her up to the bed, and she snuggled into my chest.

"So… before the god-making ceremony, or after?" I asked her.

"For what?"

"Getting married." I commented. Annabeth was silent for awhile.

"What about tomorrow? Maybe at sunset? When I was little, I always imagined that I would be married at sunset, to my very own Prince Charming." Annabeth laughed at her child-dream she had. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist, and buried my face into her hair.

"I will gladly become your 'Prince Charming', as long as you become my Princess." I joked. Annabeth hit me on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"Don't pick on me!" Annabeth said. I sighed.

"What did I do?"

"You were picking on me!"

"And…"

"You were picking on me! I was YOUNG then! Like 5 young! And you picked on me!"

"Ok, I am sorry, Annabeth!" I said.

"Thank you!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

I paced back and forth threw out my cabin.

"Dude, take a chill pill, pickle!" Grover commented.

"G-man, have YOU ever been married?" The satyr's face lost his grin when I mentioned that.

"Seriously, just imagine that it's just you and Annabeth." Nico said adjusting his black polo and linen pants. In one day, Annabeth had the guys wearing polo and jeans. It was very comfortable, but the guy's thought they looked very "sexy". Well Nico did. And_ just_ Nico. I continued pacing up and down the cabin. What if she didn't want to get married? If Annabeth did want to, would Athena allow us to? I love Annabeth and would do anything for her. A conch horn blew me out of my thoughts. It was time for the wedding. My breath hitched. Oh gods I didn't want to mess this up. I would just have to go with the flow. And maybe it would work. Maybe.

-LINE BREAK-

I stepped onto the beach. Grover stood to my left, and Nico to his left. Thalia stood in the position of the Maid of Honor. Rachel stood right of her. They were dressed in beige strapless sundress. Hera grumpily stood facing the crowd. She DID NOT want to be doing this, but the Big Three forced her. My friends and family were seated on one side while Annabeth's on the other. We had to spilt up the camp boys and girls since we couldn't decide who to put on what's side. An Apollo camper started playing a wedding march. This was it.

* * *

ugg that was short! sorry! dont own PJO or Harry POtter or Pirates of the Carribean or My own iPad or anything else!

read and review that very sshort chappie!


	6. AN

HELLO PEOPLES OF THE EARTH! This is the link to the Son of Neptune's book cover and sneak peek of the actual story! I read this and I was like OMG it's here! Any way I have been "cracking the code" for the book cover. And Percy…well I won't tell you!

.com/explore/PMPages/Printable/Son_of_Neptune_


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth calmly walked toward the Alter. The strapless dress flowed around her like it was enchanted to do so. Knowing Aphrodite, it probably was. She gracefully continued down the aisle. Her golden blonde hair made a halo around her head. I felt my jaw drop. She was beautiful. And she was mine. Her father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in mine. Hera smiled and started up the ceremony.

(Aphrodite POV)

Percy and Annabeth walk onto the dance floor as Travis (who was DJ) announced that it was time for their first dance. Once the music started, they slowly started revolving around in circles; foreheads pressed together, eyes full of love for the other. I didn't need to be the goddess of love to tell that they were very much in love. I swayed in my seat to the music of Uncle Kracker's Smile.

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your ligh_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed,_

_sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed,_

_sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed,_

_sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

They ceased when the music did. The crowd was staring at the two love birds. A silence blanketed the audience, but didn't last for long as the crowd started chanting. The chant was started up by a son of Hermes.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I watched as Percy gently cupped Annabeth's cheek in his hand. He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was one full of pyre love; one I haven't sense since Romeo and Juliet. A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. Hmm… This was interesting. It seems like the Fates want Poseidon and Athena. Did they want Poseidon and Athena to get together? Hmm… I need a pet name for them. Like Percabeth. Posena? Nah… Ha! Got it! Pothena! Time to take Mission Nearly-Impossible into action!

* * *

AN: I dont think i am riordan or uncle kracker, do you?

Anyhoo...I havent updated in forever! I got stuck...and i started writing more Harry Potter stories...if you like HP...go check them out!


End file.
